heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasumi Goto
Kasumi Goto is a human master thief. She is also a master of infiltration and stealth. Involvement Mass Effect: Foundation Kasumi and her partner Keiji Okuda shared a very intimate relationship during their time together, always kissing and showing other forms of affection whenever they can. Kasumi, nicknamed "Little Bird" by Keiji, surprised him by decorating their Illium apartment in a romantic atmosphere, staying cloaked until Keiji found her by feeling the air. She rewarded him with a kiss and pushed him over to the bed strewn with petals, discussing Keiji's recent acquittal. Kasumi revealed her worry and covert presence at the trial, and she reiterated her desire to stay by his side. Kasumi felt it was time to start anew and for Keiji to leave the "boring" Alliance, so Keiji shared with her his plan to steal from Donovan Hock on Bekenstein. She has never been to Bekenstein before, and easily persuaded she started to perform some of her tricks on Keiji in bed. Less than a day later above Bekenstein, Kasumi led Keiji around the bowels of a ship looking for a good jump point out: an empty escape pod chute. She had the pod "repaired" back at Illium to account for any bookkeeping discrepancies. Keiji was beginning to have doubts on the heist, but Kasumi was confident on doing it. Arriving at the jump point, they kissed again before skydiving, using flight suits Kasumi tested on an earlier job at Sur'Kesh. Kasumi found the freefall vista beautiful, perfectly timing their chute release for a safe but stylish landing on their intended location. Keiji commented on his girlfriend's flashy stunt, who indicated that the show was meant for him before locking lips again against the skyline. Kasumi cloaked and scouted ahead inside the building, counting six professional guards on patrol. She surmised that the expense of hiring the guards must mean that their objective is still inside, so she set about to distracting them while Keiji went on ahead. The master thief extensively used her cloaking, martial skills, and a decoy program given to her by Keiji to thrash heavily-armored individuals unable to see where she's coming from. By the time they recovered, Kasumi was bidding them farewell as "she" (her decoy) locked a secure door between her and the guards. The real Kasumi and Keiji exchanged status updates, but hearing Keiji's abrupt scream made her panic and race toward his last known location. The guards noticed her true whereabouts and resumed pursuit. Two of the guards caught up with her, only to be beaten with their own batons. Kasumi unlocked a door at the end of a hall at the third floor, only to see Keiji lying in a pool of his blood. She cradled the dying man in her arms and swore not to leave him, but guards were pounding behind the resealed door. Keiji beseeched his Little Bird to survive, and to retrieve his stolen graybox so they could be together again. Kasumi tearfully complied and left his body behind, activating her cloak and vowing to make good on her word. Mass Effect 2 Meeting on the Citadel Commander Shepard receives a message from The Illusive Man about Kasumi. They meet her at the Citadel on a advertisement. After talking to her, Kasumi was on the upper decks the entire time and goes to the Normandy. Recovering the Graybox When Kasumi and Shepard arrives at Donovan Hock's party, he doesn't let Kasumi in. She goes in with the commander cloaked and helps them to open the vault, hidden behing a wall underneath the fish pond. Kasumi and Shepard finds the graybox and fight they're way through the vault to escape. They eventually reach Hock, who is usin a aircraft to kill Kasumi and Shepard. Kasumi is saddened when she saw Keiji Okuda in the graybox with they're memories. Shepard can either let Kasumi keep the graybox or let her destroy it. Suicide Mission During the suicide mission, Kasumi can be chosen as the tech specialist, and she can get killed if she isn't loyal. Mass Effect 3 Hanar Problems Kasumi is seen by Shepard after she uncloaks in the spectre room. She cloaks again and helps Shepard through the mission. While Shepard is running around the Citadel for terminals, Kasumi will ask if they met up with any of the crew. Shepard will bring up Garrus Vakarian(If he is alive), or EDI and Joker. If Jacob Taylor is alive, Kasumi will start to ask about him and she states that if he was onboard the Normandy then she would join too. It is later revealed that the culprit is a hanar indoctrinated by the Reapers. After the explosion, Kasumi will reveal herself when Shepard states that they know she is there. Kasumi refuses to be a part of the war against the Reapers, only when Shepard convinced her to go since there are expensive tech lying around there. If Shepard never helped Kasumi to retrieve the graybox, she will not mention any of it and will not reveal herself after the explosion. Mass Effect 3: Citadel Shepard finds a suspicous device in the casino, only to be revealed that it is a part of Kasumi's plan to rob the casino. Kasumi defends herself, saying that she is going to use the cash to help refugees and the war effort. Shepard can allow her to continue or try to tell the guards about it. Later on, Shepard can invite Kasumi to their party. Unlike the other guests, she cloaks and stalks the apartment and certain guests. The next morning, she is seen at the balcony, admitting she had a great time the previous night. Final Battle on Earth Kasumi can be spoken to during the final battle in London. Kasumi tells Shepard that if they survive, she will buy them drinks. Final Fate Destroy the Reapers Kasumi will be seen holding her graybox Merge Organic and Synthetic life If Shepard managed to get enough war assets, Kasumi will be seen holding hands with a holographic Keiji. Killed By (Determinant) Mass Effect 2 *Commander Shepard (Indirectly Caused) *Collectors Mass Effect 3 *Commander Shepard (Indirectly Caused) *Hanar (Caused) *Jondum Bau (Indirectly Caused) People Killed *Donovan Hock (Determinant) *Countless Collectors Allies *Boyfriend - Keiji Okuda *Commander Shepard *Kelly Chambers *Samara *Grunt *Liara T'Soni *Zaeed Massani *Jacob Taylor *Miranda Lawson *Thane Krios(Determinant) *Legion(Determinant) *Tali *Jack *Garrus Vakarian *Karin Chakwas *EDI *Joker *Mordin Solus *Jondum Bau Enemies *Donovan Hock *Reapers *Collectors Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Determinant Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Thieves Category:Criminal Category:Normandy Crew Category:Bioware Characters